We'll Always Have Forever
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Jane and Kurt finally get married, and their family and friends come together to celebrate with them.


"Are you ready?" Tasha asked with a smile as she zipped up the back of Jane's dress.

Jane took a deep breath, eyes closed, allowing the slow smile to spread across her face. "I'm ready".

"Okay then, open your eyes!" Patterson squealed.

Jane had been a little nervous to give Patterson complete control of her hair and makeup, but, when she opened her eyes, she realised that she needn't have worried. Her makeup was simple, but it accentuated her features perfectly. Patterson had worked her magic on Jane; the individual fake lashes and the sleek touch of eyeliner made her vivid green eyes stand out even more. The dusty pink blush on Jane's cheeks brightened her entire complexion, and the subtle pink lip gloss on her lips brought the entire look together. Jane's hair fell in soft waves around her face, her hair slightly longer than usual, now that she had decided to grow it out. The v-neck white dress flattered her figure, but it also allowed her tattoos to shine; they contrasted beautifully against the white silk. There was nothing flashy or sparkly about her dress - it was simple but elegant. When she looked in the mirror, Jane didn't recognise the woman staring back at her. For as long as they'd known each other, Tasha and Patterson had teased Jane about her lack of fashion sense. To Jane, though, fashion had never been a big issue. But, looking at her reflection in the mirror, Jane had to admit something… she actually looked _pretty._

"Patterson, I…" Jane was speechless.

"Oh no, do you not like it? Did I put too much on?" Patterson flustered. "Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have used eyeliner-"

Jane cut her off. "No, no, Patterson, I… I love it. Really, I… I just can't get over it. Thank you," she whispered, looking at the agent in the mirror.

Patterson's eyes filled with tears. "You're welcome," she smiled.

"More importantly," Tasha interjected, "Kurt's gonna go crazy when he sees you".

Jane's smile widened at the thought of Kurt's jaw dropping. "Should we get going?" she asked, turning back around to look at her bridesmaids.

Tasha looked at the watch dangling from her wrist. "Yeah, it's time!" she said with a grin.

"Let's go then," Jane said, taking a deep breath. She began to move out the bedroom door when Patterson stopped her.

"No, we can't go yet! We need to have a group hug!"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "No, we don't!"

Patterson glared back at her fellow bridesmaid. "Yes, we do, now come here!"

Patterson dragged Tasha and Jane by the arm and pulled both of them into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you guys!" she half-yelled.

Tasha leaned back to look at her. "Okay, how much champagne have you had?"

Patterson gasped in mock surprise. "How rude! I've only had two glasses".

Jane giggled before saying, "Okay, now we really gotta go! I don't want Kurt teasing me about being 'fashionably late'".

"Yes, you're right," Patterson said. "Let's go and get you married".

They had never been a traditional couple so instead of getting married in a church, Jane and Kurt had decided to borrow Reade's country house for the weekend. Sarah, having prided herself as an excellent decorator, had spent the day before the wedding prepping the back garden for the ceremony, with flower garlands, fairy lights, lanterns, a floral archway for Jane and Kurt to stand in front of, and a cream carpet for Jane to walk down.

Sarah ran down as soon as she saw Jane at the patio door. Tears immediately began to fill her eyes and she hugged her sister-in-law-to-be fiercely. "Jane, you look _beautiful!_ " she said as she pulled back. "And I hope you like the little set-up I've done".

"It's wonderful, Sarah, it's just what I had envisioned. Thank you," Jane said, patting the woman's arm.

Right on time, the violinist that Sarah had organised began to play the first few bars of 'Here Comes The Bride'. "I guess that's my cue to sit down!" Sarah laughed. She pulled Jane in for another quick hug before she went off to find her seat.

Jane took a deep breath, excited butterflies rising more and more in her stomach.

Tasha and Patterson appeared on either side of her.

"I'm so happy for you, Jane," Patterson said, kissing Jane's cheek.

"You _deserve_ to be happy," Tasha added, squeezing Jane's shoulder.

Jane could hear the crowd awing as Sawyer and little Ellie walked up the aisle hand in hand, Ellie giggling as she threw flower petals on the ground. Jane could just about see Allie watching her daughter adoringly, as Ellie went to hug Kurt before going back to sit with her mother.

Tasha and Patterson were next, holding delicate bunches of lilies. And then it was Jane's turn. She stepped forward carefully, and somehow, immediately locked her eyes on Kurt's. Tasha had been right - Jane had never seen Kurt look at her like that before. His reaction reminded her of the time when they had first went undercover together, when she'd worn that extravagant black dress. Only this time, the look he was giving her was so much more intense. He was in complete awe of her, which only made her blush more. She was never eager to be the centre of attention.

Kurt's eyes never flickered from hers the entire time that she walked down the aisle. When she finally reached him, he instantly took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. She noticed that he was completely unable to wipe the grin off his face. She'd never seen him so happy.

Reade cleared his throat before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, family, friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Jane and Kurt. For the past two and a half years, I've witnessed their friendship - and then their relationship - blossom, and I can honestly say that I've never met two people more suited for each other. They're both as stubborn as hell, and neither of them understand the meaning of the word patience." The crowd laughed heartedly, as did Jane and Kurt. "In all seriousness though, I'm incredibly happy for you guys and I'm so honoured that you asked me to officiate your wedding. So, let's get down to business!"

Both Jane and Kurt couldn't stop smiling throughout the ceremony. Their eyes remained locked on each other the entire time. Jane was in a state of pure happiness; she couldn't believe that they were actually getting married. It had taken them so long to get there, to the point where she had convinced herself that it was never going to happen.

When it came to saying their vows, Jane had to restrain herself from sobbing right there and then. "Kurt, during my first few days in New York, I was completely terrified. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know how I got here, I didn't know anything. You told me that I would be okay, and I responded by saying that I didn't know what that felt like. But, over time, you've shown me what being okay feels like. As well as that, you've shown me what it's like to feel safe, to feel loved, to feel _happy._ And for a very long time, I didn't think that that was possible. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I can't wait to see what's in store for us in our crazy life".

There wasn't a dry eye in the garden by the time Jane was finished, and Sarah and Patterson's sobs were by far the loudest. Even Kurt had shed a few tears, to the point where he had to compose himself before speaking.

"Jane, before I met you, I didn't show emotion. I kept personal details to myself, I never invited anyone over to my apartment, I was completely terrified to open up to anyone. Without really realising it, I had put up these walls around me that, at the time, I thought could never be torn down. And then I met you, and the walls collapsed almost instantly. You know me better than anyone; you've seen me at my worst and you've seen me at my best. We've been through so much together, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if you could still manage to love me after everything. But you do, and I'm so damn glad because I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much, and I never want to experience life without you".

Jane had to resist the urge to kiss him right there and then. Instead, she settled for squeezing his hands in hers.

After they'd exchanged their new, shiny wedding bands, there was nothing left for Reade to say except for…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

"It's about time," Jane teased as Kurt looped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. The cheers and whoops from their family and friends were deafening.

Jane leaned back shyly and pressed her forehead against his. "It feels good to be Mrs. Weller", she murmered.

"Yeah, it does have quite a nice ring to it," Kurt grinned before leaning in to kiss her again briefly.

"Shall we go and join in the celebrations, seeing as they're for us?" Jane teased.

"I suppose so, although I'd much rather if it was just you and me," Kurt said, longing in his voice.

"Me too, but we should join in. Just a few hours, I promise," Jane said, before kissing his cheek. She then took his hand in hers and led him towards the start of their new life.


End file.
